


Christmas Guitar

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas learns playing guitar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean teaches Cas guitar, Eavesdropping, Gen, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Jinxy interrupts them, kind of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas are invited to JInxy's family.When Dean is overwhlemed by so many "Family", he is happy for a time out with pie and a guitar.





	

Silence. What a wonderful gift.

Dean walked through the empty house of Jinxy's Family, enjoying that no noise penetrating this wonderful silence.   
No human noise. The winter storm was rustling against the old house, the fire was cracking in the chimney.

Dean couldn't really believe being here. Few days ago they sat in the bunker, when a phone call came.   
Jinxy's mother had called and invited them all to come over and celebrate Christmas together.   
Together with a real family. A mother and a father, two little sisters and a crazy aunt, an ol' grumpy grandfather and a lovely grandmother.  
Although Jinxy's family didn't know the Winchester's in person, they were so friendly and open to them.   
“If Rebecca loves you three, you are good guys”; the mother had said.  
It was overwhelming for Dean to get so much affection and warmth.  
When the whole Family went out for Christmas shopping, Dean decided to stay back.   
Cas was a bit ill, wanted to stay in bed. A perfect justification for Dean to stay at “home”, looking after the angel.

So he was alone with himself, a homemade pie and hot chocolate.  
With his plate balancing in his hand, he moved to the sofa, grabbing the remote control to start the TV.  
In the same moment the lights went off, the TV did as well and the room was just lighted up by the fire in the chimney.  
“Oh… that’s not true”, Dean cursed, resting his plate onto the small table. He listened into the darkness if he might hear anything.   
Normally everyone would think, this was a power breakdown. His first thought was different. But no demon appeared and tried to kill him, no witch popped out of nothing and no Crowley or Lucifer was sitting on the sofa, stroking the head of an invisible hell hound. So the blizzard outside had shout down the electricity. Maybe a branch had fallen on one of the cables.

“Wonderful, really wonderful.” This wasn’t the kind of evening he imagined. Silence yes, but not a fucking dark, powerless silence in a foreign house.  
So what should he do now? He looked around. The Christmas decoration at the walls was twinkling in the warm light of the flames. Sam and Jinxy had hang up golden and silver stars all around the bunker days ago. Stockings were hanging above the chimney and Sam had even bought one for Cas, so that the angel could have his own Christmas present. Dean’s gaze wandering around and the old guitar of Jinxy's father came in focus.   
Should he?  
He hadn’t played guitar for a long time, maybe ten years or more, but something dragged him to take it and try again.  
Nobody was here, nobody was listening.  
Dean moved forward, his hand closing around the neck of the instrument. It rattled slightly, when he raise it. The brown corpus had some cracks and was covered with dust.  
He looked at it as if it was some kind of precious thing, a rare jewelry. Slowly moving back to the couch, he settled in front of the sofa on the floor with crossed legs, putting the guitar on his lap. His fingers stroked over the cold old wood, than picked the strings. It sounded untuned and flat. He slowly span the buttons and tuned the guitar. It still sounded old and a bit metallic, but for him it was enough.  
With his left hand he gripped an easy e-moll, striking the strings. A soft chord resonated, filling up the room smoothly.  
Dean had to recall his guitar skills, but the strings under his fingertips helped him to remember.  
A second chord, a third one.  
The lines of an old Christmas carol ghosted in his mind.  
“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…”, he sung slowly, uncertain in his words.  
He was so concentrated and deep in thoughts that he didn’t realize the steps on the hallway.  
“…let your heart be light…”

Cas stood silently in the shadows of the hallway, watching Dean playing the guitar. He didn’t know, that Dean was able to play one of the human instruments so well and so touching.  
It was a peaceful, but also unknown situation to the angel and he didn’t really know how to handle this. He had woken up, because he was thirsty. He thought he would find Dean sitting in front of the TV or doing some research like always.  
But he didn’t expect this.  
Dean sat there, illuminated by the firelight, stroking the strings as softly as he could.  
“From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…”  
Castiel asked himself, if he should just go, but he felt, he couldn’t.  
His social skills were rusty and he couldn’t classify what was happening to him.  
Dean had closed his eyes, his head moving to the cadence of the song. He had stopped singing, just playing the guitar.  
It was kind of foreplay, as if Dean blandished a human body. His fingers moving soft and…  
Cas shook his head, biting his lip. Arousing would be the wrong term, but he was attracted and captured.  
He felt the bond vibrating in a way, he didn’t realize before. 

With a soft hustle he stepped out of the shadow.  
Dean looked up, surprised and irritated.  
“God, Cas. How long have you been standing there stalking?”   
The guitar landed on the sofa and Dean was slightly flushing.  
“This was very touching, Dean.” Cas avouched with his dark mellowing voice, stepping next to the couch and watching Dean, uncertain if he reacted right.  
“Thanks”; Dean stumbled, feeling a little bit caught in the act.  
“I apologize for eavesdropping, but I don’t want to interrupt your play. It was new to me to hear you making music. It was really very pleasant.” Cas sat down on the couch, stiffly watching from Dean to the guitar and back.  
“Didn’t you have music in heaven? I mean angelic choirs, harp and such things?” In the Bible was written about that stuff.  
Cas smiled, looking up with amused blue eyes.  
“Normally, yes. But singing and making music isn’t what I am known for in heaven. I am not very talented at that.”

Dean sat next to Cas, pushing the guitar onto the lap of the angel.   
“Try it”, he smirked and nodded encouraging. “But it would be better, if you get rid of your hoodie. You need some mobility.”  
Cas nodded and got off his hoodie, sitting now just in a blue shirt on the sofa. “And now, just try.”  
Cas stroke over the strings and the guitar made the noise of a hit cat.  
“Said, I didn’t…”, the angel wanted to say, but Dean interrupted him with a head shake. Than he climbed on the armrest, so that he could sit half behind Cas, one leg bend, the other stretched out behind the angel’s back. “You just have to move your right hand up and down over the strings. Softly, not to strong. The left hand is gripping the chords. But we can try this later. Just move your right hand”; Dean explained, craning forward so he could see Cas’ hand movements. He gripped the chords by himself, while Cas hit the rhythm carefully.  
“That sounds awful”, Cas mumbled with disappointment.  
“No, Cas. You are doing great.”  
Learning an instrument wasn’t easy and for the first try it really was okay.  
Cas turned his head. Blue eyes starring into flaming green ones, just centimeters ahead.  
“You…are… hmm…doing…great”; Dean stumbled, irritated by the proximity of Cas’ face.  
“Some lessons and… you… can play song”, Dean stuttered  
“Really?” Cas asked, the guitar sliding onto the floor.   
“Yeah.” Dean stared into Castiel's blues eyes, still a little bit clouded from the flu.

“We are baaaaack”, Jinxy's voice sounded from the entrance.


End file.
